


Recovery

by DarkRose89



Category: Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey, Dreamfall Chapters
Genre: Attraction, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Zoe's not actually in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRose89/pseuds/DarkRose89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enu recovers from the attack on the Enclave, and thinks about Zoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

Enu hadn't been that bored since she had gotten really sick as a small kid and had to stay in bed for two weeks. Her injuries still hadn't healed enough for her to get out of bed, but the drowsiness and and constant need to sleep she had felt during the last weeks, while she was healing, had disappeared. Now she was awake but not able to leave the bed or even sit up, and it was driving her insane. She knew that she had been very close to dying, and if Anna hadn't let Na'ane out of her cell she might not be here anymore, and she also knew that resting was very important for her to heal, but that didn't stop her from feeling bored.

Especially since Kian and Likho had returned from Ge'en with Bip and she had been really looking forward to hearing what had happened there, but they hadn't stayed long. As soon as they had learned what had happened with the resistance, they had made plans on how to make the Azadi pay for what they had done, and were currently out somewhere to carry out some of their plans. Crow had been with them, which worried Enu, because if he wasn't with Zoe, something might have happened to her, but she hadn't been able to ask him, and now he had left together with Kian and Likho.

So now Enu was anxiously waiting for them to return, partly because she wanted company, and partly because she wanted to know if something had happened to the beautiful woman from Stark. She barely knew her, but she had liked her from the beginning, and had grown really attached to her, and was hoping they would become really good friends. Ok, looking back on it, Enu realized that considering someone a friend after they had only talked for a couple of minutes was a bit premature, and maybe she had been coming on a bit too strongly, but she was sure that Zoe was really as nice as she seemed, and she had agreed to being friends.

Before they had returned from Ge'en, and Crows presence had Enu worry about Zoe, she had tried to entertain herself by thinking up things she could do together with Zoe once she was finished with whatever she had to do in the purple mountains – if she even found them, Enu was still sad that she hadn't been able to find anything to help her find out anything about them. Once she was back, they could tell each other stories about their worlds, braid each other's hair – Zoe had really beautiful hair – and talk about things she couldn't talk about with her other friends. Like more emotional things, she really couldn't talk about things like that with Kian and Likho. Sometimes her thoughts strayed from the purely friendship like things they could do together into a different territory, but she always quickly pulled herself back from going into that direction. She didn't even know if Zoe liked women, or would even be interested in Magicals, they didn't have any in Stark, and besides, Zoe had said that she had a boyfriend, so she really shouldn't think about this. Even if, from what Zoe had said, things didn't seem to be going too well between them... But no, not thinking about this again.

Enu stared blankly at the ceiling for a while, straining her ears in hopes of being able to hear some things that were going on outside her room, but ever since the attack, the resistance had been a lot more quiet, and she couldn't hear anything. She didn't know exactly how many rebels had died in the attack, but she had seen enough people fall before she had passed out. Enu felt her chest constrict at the thought of it. If only she had been a better fighter... but she had only just started her training, and while she was good with her bow and arrows, she hadn't had them with her during the attack, they had been in her room, she hadn't expected anything like that to happen... Tears started to cloud her sight when the images of the attack came up in her mind again. Shepherd, Bob, all the other people she had started to see as her friends and family...

But before she got once again overwhelmed with sadness and guilt for not being able to help them, she heard a knock on the door. Enu wiped away the tears and tried to compose herself, then she called out for the person to enter, glad to have a distraction from the memories and the boredom.

Kian entered, and Enu felt relief, that whatever they had been doing hadn't ended badly for them.

"Are you alright, Enu?" Kian asked after taking a look at her face, and Enu wiped her eyes again, putting on a faint smile.

"Just thinking. About the attack, and...," Enu trailed off. She wanted a distraction, not bring it up again.

Kian's face darkened. "We're working on finding the people responsible for it. We found an Azadi who was either involved or knew about who was involved. Likho's... interrogation him right now."

Enu pulled a face. She knew what that implied, and even after what they had done, she still didn't like the idea of torturing people to get information. Even if this man was the enemy and might have even been one of the people responsible for the death of her friends. But no, she didn't want to go there again. Change of topic.

"So, the bird, you know Zoe's friend Crow, is he with you?"

"Yes, he's out there somewhere." Kian gestured towards the door. "Do you want me to call him?"

Enu thought about if for a second. "Mhm, no not right now. But I want to talk to him later, I'm curious why he's not with Zoe. Did he say why? Is she alright?"

"He talked about her. She seems to have returned to her world, or so Crow thinks. From what I could understand, she inherited someone's powers and then disappeared. But Crow is sure that she's fine, so don't worry. But I didn't know that you knew her. I only briefly met her myself, and that was while I was still with the Azadi."

"Oh right, you didn't know. She was brought in for questioning shortly before you and Likho left for Ge'en. She was trying to find us, because April helped her last time she was in Marcuria. She was so nice, and she said we could be friends, I was so looking forward to spend time with her. I hope she comes back to Arcadia. Or, if I was a Shifter, I could visit her, I would love to see Stark. But I'm not, so I can't. Which sucks, because I really wanted to get to know her better. We wanted to have a sleepover and braid each other's hair, and tell each other stories... And she's really beautiful, but if you met her you know that. Do you think everyone in Stark is that pretty? But, ugh, I'm rambling again, sorry!"

Kian chuckled. "You seem to be quite taken with her."

"I am! I mean, uh, I am? Maybe? But she has a boyfriend, so I shouldn't... And,ugh, that's not what I wanted to say..." Enu could feel herself blushing underneath her fur. So far she had only told Likho that she also liked women in a rare and slightly drunken bonding moment. In which he had also confessed his own preferences to her. Her father would kill her if he knew about that, with him being so focused on her becoming a good Zhid wife and mother... But he wasn't here now, and she really shouldn't drift off again and focus.

"That's entirely fine. I -"

"Kian! Are you in there?" A voice called through the door, followed by what sounded like pecking against the door.

Kian walked over to the door and opened it, and Crow hopped in.

"There you are! Sure, use the bird as a messenger boy! Do I look like I can open doors?" Crow complained. "Anyway, your boyfriend sent me to fetch you, the Azadi says he will only answer to another Azadi, so that's where you come in."

Kian sighed. "Alright, thanks Crow, tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm not your messenger bird! Oh, alright fine, but only this once." Crow turned around and flew out of the room.

"Sorry Enu, I'll be back later. I promised to tell you what happened in Ge'en after all." Kian turned to leave as well, but Enu stopped him.

"Wait, wait, boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend? Who is..." Enu trailed off, when she really took in what Crow had said. "Likho! It's Likho isn't it? Oh, it's so great that he finally got over his stupid revenge plan! When did you...?"

"Uh, in Ge'en. It's a... long story." Was Kian blushing?

Enu chuckled. "Sure, tell me later. Now, don't leave him waiting. And no torture, just question he guy in a normal way! Promise!"

Kian nodded. "I promise. And I wasn't planning on doing it anyway. I left this behind when I joined the resistance."

Enu watched him leave, then looked back up at the ceiling with a smile. She was happy for them. They had already started to get along better before they left for Ge'en, and especially knowing how much Likho struggled with his preferences, she was happy it had worked out like that. And maybe, just maybe, she would get to meet Zoe again one day.


End file.
